


Pixie’s Invasion and Asami’s Unreasonable Jealousy

by Setsuna24



Series: Of Family, Friends and Lovers [19]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito brings a woman home, Asami is sure she is a cougar out to take his lover from him, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna24/pseuds/Setsuna24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is beyond irate at the reports he had been getting concerning his lover and an unkown woman who apparently, according to Akihito, would now be staying at his home... as if he would actually allow such a thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pixie Arrives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YaoiMom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=YaoiMom).



> AN: Please don’t kill me *runs and hides under the bed* I swear I am still alive and have not abandoned my ongoing fics. I have just been so lazy, that and I was kind of annoyed at some reviews to my HP fic which made me not want to write for a bit because these people just would not let the damn fic be and kept preaching about rape and everything under the sun related to it to the point that I would rather take the chapter down than deal with more of that shit. (I took down chapter 2 for that fic from AO3 by the way but it is still up on ff.net for those whose delicate sensibilities are not offended by it and still want to read it. Also, chapter 3 is halfway done but I am not sure when I will finish it.) It pisses me off to no end that people will ignore a tag such as Rape/non-con and Rape/dub-con, which they don’t approve of, and then still read the fic just to turn it into a crusade against the topic. Honestly, some people I tell you… Anyhow... I will work on my fics again when inspiration strikes and hopefully stays till I finish my update cycle. In the mean time please do enjoy this short chaptered fic.
> 
> Betaed by fifteenfeb who not only puts up with all my bitching but is kind enough to look at my chapter so they don’t look like crap when I post and you all can actually make sense of them. She’s awesome that way.
> 
> I don’t own anything though I wish I did.

**Pixie’s Invasion and Asami’s Unreasonable Jealousy**

It occurred to Asami, as he heard the report from his men stationed around the building his condo was in, that his lover had never brought one of his friends over, that was until today. For some reason, Asami could not fathom the fact that Akihito had decided to bring some ‘friend’ he had never seen before into their home. The closeness the two seemed to share was quickly pissing him off. At first when he had gotten the report that Akihito had slipped away from his guards, he had been as frustrated as he generally was when that same occurrence happened in all the previous times his slippery lover decided to get into trouble. Half an hour later, in what he was sure was a bout of extremely good luck because how else could his men have come upon his lover so soon when normally Akihito could only be found when he wanted to be found, he had received word that the wayward young man had been spotted at the airport.

Was Akihito going somewhere without discussing it with him? Thankfully not, as such actions would demand not only a lengthy interrogation which would produce a full explanation,but also assisted by of course by all matter of deliciously tortuous activities which would make a nun blush beet red and appall anyone with a moral compass pointing anywhere remotely close to north. However, punishment and re-education as to the way Akihito should behave and his predilection towards getting caught up in a bout of wanderlust is needed. Still, it had confused him to know his lover was at the airport, apparently waiting for someone to arrive when he distinctly remembered never being informed that someone would be coming to Tokyo who needed Akihito to pick them up and take them on a tour of the city, and what a tour it had turned out to be…

They went shopping and dinner at a five star restaurant that Asami well knew Akihito could not afford so he was sure the woman had paid. After which, they went dancing for almost five hours straight, then hit a bar Akihito liked on the way to a hotel where a reservation had apparently been canceled and to make it all more of a slap on the face, they rode on a taxi. Leaving the woman’s luxurious rental car at the club earlier because they had made the wise choice not to drive in their clearly drunken state, to Asami’s home where luggage was carried up by the stumbling and giggling pair.

Asami had already been simmering under his skin when he had heard that the woman had thrown herself at Akihito earlier at the airport, who had held her close with an idiotic and face splitting grin on his face. His rage was later turned into a steady boil when he had received the pictures of what had transpired between the two as the night went on. But now, now he was all out pissed and about to explode like Vesuvius at the audacity of the two as they wobbled into his home where Akihito for all intents and purposes seemed to think the woman should spend the night.

Asami was not a man who swore about things and let unrefined words leave his lips but as he received more and more reports accompanied with pictures of the two constantly smiling without a care in the world and blatantly hugging, as if Akihito did not belong to him, Asami was about ready to collect a pound of flesh for the outright disrespect. Asami found himself shocked as the words ‘what the fuck’ left his mouth when he analyzed the seeming closeness of the two individuals on one of the pictures in which Akihito placed a kiss on the woman’s cheek.

Screw all the paperwork he still had to finish and all the scheduled meetings he still had for the night.That was what Kirishima was for, to take care of his business when he found himself in need to set straight some more pressing issues, like the unknown woman who had already been at his home for twenty minutes with his lover doing only the gods know what in a drunken haze. This was not an offence he could let slide. He was going home early and demanding an explanation from the hazel-eyed hellion he called lover, though not openly, and kicking the woman out of his sanctum. He had let the matter go on too long wanting to see how far Akihito would take it but his patience and tolerance could only be stretched so long.

He was going home and someone would pay for his currently foul mood. Thus, Asami left Sion in a swirling cloud of breath robbing and poisonous rightful anger. Kirishima had been left in charge, the bespectacled secretary had been so appalled at the information he had been presenting to his boss through the night that he had a cleanup crew at the ready just in case things got out of hand and someone ended up with a bullet to the head.  Surely, tonight someone would die. Even Suoh was sure of it.

***

Such was the state of affairs the night Asami was introduced to Angelica. 


	2. A Cougar Lurking In My Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami comes home and is not happy with what he sees and Akihito's blatantly idiotic declaration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello again! I actually had this chapter done since yesterday but I wanted to wait a bit before posting so I gave chance to other authors to have their updates at the top for a bit. Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed and commented on this fic and for those who had kind words to say about my work. 
> 
> There was a lot of great guesses as to who Angelica is, I was completely surprised! I’m thinking there will be one more chapter for this fic and them it will be done since I don’t want to get tied up to another big project since I have lots of other multi-chaptered fics that need attention. I’m thinking about working on 3 fics at the same time from my update list and leave the rest be for now so that I can update them faster and hopefully get some stuff of my plate. Because I love them all and have no idea which ones to choose I just thought “hey, how about I put the update list up and let you guys vote on it and decide which 3 I should update more often.” I will take your suggestions to heart and on Friday will count them up and hopefully update the 3 most requested fics every   
> 2 or 3 days.
> 
> Here is the list
> 
> -Video-calls  
> -Unexpected  
> -Wild  
> -Ride  
> -Secret  
> -Host  
> -War  
> -Hybrid
> 
> This fic is betaed by fifteenfeb and I still don’t own anything.

**Pixie’s Invasion and Asami’s Unreasonable Jealousy Chapter 2**

 

Asami opened the door to the condo in a none too gentle and wholly threatening fashion. His efforts to startle the shit out of his possibly misbehaving lover went to waste as the young man and his companion clearly were too far out to realize he was there. The irate man was welcomed by the sight of his lover and the unknown woman swaying from side to side with an arm at each other’s waist while their free hand held on to a remote control, the one for the TV and the DVD player it seemed, as they howled the lyrics to some French musical to the top of their lungs while the movie played on the flat screen TV in front of them. There was a bottle of his expensive brandy already empty on the table by the couch and no glasses to account for them not drinking straight out of the bottle and sharing indirect kisses as well as bodily fluids. He was already seeing red.

They seemed to be enjoying each other way too fucking much… and since when did Akihito know French? He’ll get back to that question later. Right now, he needed to separate the two. Kick the intruding woman out and possibly give her permanent living accommodations in a lovely new home at the bottom of Tokyo Bay, and remind his lover who exactly he belonged to and how much Asami did not like others touching and getting too friendly with his things.

She was so small you would have thought a strong wind could carry her away flying her off to the ends of the world and never bringing her back, Asami could only wish he was that lucky. Her small body had, as they said, ‘all the right things in all the right places’ though, and one of those ‘things’ was currently rubbing on his lover’s arm. The little thing all over his lover had short blond hair and blue eyes, her rosy pouty lips and her bright smile as she shouted to the full capacity of her lungs while singing, very off-key mind you, the female part of the song playing at the moment, gave her a youthful and cute appearance though she was clearly older than Akihito even if Asami could not quite place how old she actually was. She was beautiful, in an innocent and ageless kind of way which made it hard to discern her age, that pissed him off to the ends of the earth and back. There was a cougar in his territory prowling about his lover, encroaching in his territory, and clearly attempting to take away what Asami had claimed as his own.

The song ended and the two giggled like fucking teenage high-schoolers as the woman threw her arms around Akihito’s shoulders and kissed him soundly on the cheeks. That was what broke him out of his frozen stupor by the entrance to the living room and prompted him to put an end to the events unfolding right in front of him.

He made his presence known to the two shorthaired drunks in his living room by demanding in a very icy tone “What the hell is going on here?” Asami’s eyes were like a river in that strange time of the year between late winter and early spring, frozen on the top while swirling fiercely under the thin coating of ice.

Akihito was obviously oblivious to it as he dislodged himself from the woman, finally, and run to stand before him with that stupid face splitting grin he had been wearing all night since he picked the woman up late afternoon at the airport. It only made Asami angrier with the photographer.

He barely registered what his lover was saying in his anger as the blond waved his arms around excitedly in front of him, relating how much fun he was having with the musical playing on the TV and how Asami should totally join the fun and sing along with them, it appeared Akihito thought tonight would be the night Asami would find the positive side of karaoke… like that would ever happen…

Something pulled him out of his swirling thoughts though; it was Akihito’s fervent announcement.

 “So we agreed that Angelica will be staying here for some weeks, I’m so excited!”

He had not even consulted on the matter with the one who actually owned the place, not that Asami would have said okay either way, but had just declared that this woman would be staying at his home for what seemed like an undetermined amount of time. As if the whole situation wasn’t looking bad for Akihito’s sake already.

Asami answered the blonde’s declaration in a manner much to be expected of Asami Ryuichi.

With a cold and flat, “No.” Truly, Akihito should have expected that answer. In all honesty, sometimes he wondered about his boy's mental capacities.

***

Now to figure out who the pixie-looking cougar in his living room was and teaching his lover some apparently forgotten lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave me some comments about what you think of this chapter and your vote on the 3 fast update fics, I hope to have numbers by Friday Night and will update the first one on Saturday.
> 
> Setsuna


	3. Of Jealous Boyfriends and Ruined First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami doesnt know everything about Akihito, his jealousy gets in the way of meeting someone Akihito deeply cares for and the photographer is very dissapointed about how things went. Whose fault is it anyways? Maybe both are to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello again! So soon Setsuna? We normally don’t hear from you these days… Yes, my darling friends, this is sooner that it has been for the past 2 or 3 months. Honestly I have soooo much crap to do these days that sometimes is hard to sit down and write when inspiration strikes, not that it had been striking as of late. There were lots of guesses for this fic about who in God’s green Earth Angelica was, many were close and some hit the nail right on the head, thankfully you get to find out if you fit into those categories in this chapter. :)   
> Regarding the poll for my updates, I thank you all for participating. We still have the rest of today and tomorrow to get more votes in so I can start working on those fics and get those updates out for you.
> 
> Here is the count so far:  
> Video 12   
> Secret 11   
> Wild 9  
> Ride 9  
> War 7  
> Unexpected 7   
> Hybrid 4  
> Host 3
> 
> Unless something changes and more votes are added it’s looking like it will be Video-calls, Secret Admirer, and Wildlife Archives. The good thing about that is that Wildlife only has one more chapter to go so when I’m done with it I’ll tackle the next one on the list which is Ride the Wind. After I’m done with the top 3 then I will move on to the next 3 and so on until I’m done with all my updates. I might throw a oneshot here and there to keep you all on your toes too.
> 
> This fic is betaed by fifteenfeb and I still don’t own anything.

So happened that Asami had been so caught up in the storm of his anger that he had not heard a single thing Akihito had said before the blond had stated that the woman would be staying in his home. Was it a rare occurrence that he let his anger get such a strong hold of him that he dove so deep into his own thoughts that he forgot to listen to what was being told to him? Most definitely so. Then again, this was something related to Akihito so there was no accounting for how he might react given that anything Akihito-related would be rather unpredictable and could go ways no one would expect.

Was he being unreasonable? Probably not, given that Akihito had just declared this woman whom he had never met and was all over the blond, was staying in his most private space.

Thus, Asami grabbed a stunned Akihito by the wrist and pulled him towards their bedroom for a private chat, giving Suoh a backward glance that clearly demanded ‘remove the woman’. He would deal with her after his ‘chat’ with his lover.

“Asami, what the hell?!” Demanded a struggling Akihito before they had made it to the hallway as he threw glances at the wall of muscle slowly approaching the woman. The photographer froze instantaneously on the spot and seeing the sudden change, Asami turned around to face the young man he was still holding.

The golden eyes traveled in slow motion from the spot where his hand held the small wrist, up the slim yet toned arm and to his lover’s face where hazel eyes looked at him with murderous intent. Asami found himself in a frozen stupor, it was the first time Akihito had looked at him in such a way, with true unadulterated anger which promised retribution. He did not like it at all.

It occurred to Asami that whatever words were going to come out of Akihito’s mouth in the next two seconds were words he would not like at all.

The tone was so icy and filled with conviction that for the first time, Asami was chilled to the bone by something his lover said, he knew too well that Akihito meant every word.

“Asami, if Suoh manhandles my mother in any way, I swear to all gods you will wake up one day with a very beloved part of your anatomy gone. Though I will most certainly miss it, I will not regret it.” Asami would revisit this threat in private with Akihito at his mercy at another moment. Right now, he wanted to make sure he had not heard wrong and Akihito had indeed dubbed the woman as his mother, which Asami knew was not true.

“Do not lie to me, Akihito. I’ve seen the dossier on your mother and it is not this woman.”

“You had my parents investigated?! You know what? Never mind, don’t answer that. I should have known you would do something like that. But let me educate you on something not many people know. My parents, that is Mr. and Ms. Takaba had trouble conceiving and made an arrangement with a dear friend of theirs to carry their child, me. While she is not my parent in the sense that she did not raise me, Angelica is still my mother because she gave birth to me. Not only that but she is my friend and I brought her here to meet you because she understands the kind of relationship we are in because she too is in a gay relationship. Sometimes, Asami, you can be such a bastard.”

“Why didn’t you tell me who she was?”

“I DID! Obviously you weren’t paying attention! It’s not my fault that you were so caught up thinking whatever the hell was it that was crossing your mind when you came home that you did not hear a single word I said.”

The hand holding Akihito’s wrist weakened its hold and the blond yanked his arm away stomping into the living room and glaring daggers at a mystified Suoh as he pulled the woman away from the heavily built man standing next to her with his hand still up in the air where it had been when he had made an attempt to grab her.

He took the suitcase standing near the couch by the handle and was on his way out of the condo still holding onto the worried-looking woman but Asami’s words stopped him.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m taking her to a hotel, obviously. It’s clear you have no intentions of getting to know her and right now, I’m too pissed to be around you so I’ll be staying with her.”

“You will do no such thing. Suoh can take her to a hotel; you on the other hand, are staying here.”

“The hell I am!”

Asami’s words were prevented from leaving his lips by the soft-spoken cadence of a woman’s voice.

“Aki-kun, I think you should stay and sort this out with your boyfriend. I’ll go to the hotel and we can talk tomorrow, okay? You need to have a chat with Asami-san about his… issues. Anyways, a person cannot be that jealous and expect a relationship to last.”

With that, the woman left. Suoh followed closely behind her, throwing backward glances to Asami and Akihito all the way to the door.

There was the telltale of a migraine fast approaching Asami’s awareness. If he had been a lesser man, his mouth would have been hanging open in shock. Not only had he been so caught up in his jealousy that he completely ignored what Akihito had been saying when he got home, but had been called up on it like an immature child. Worse of all, he had just made a terrible first impression.

As he took in the image of Akihito standing before him with his arms crossed over his chest and refusing to look at him, a stray thought crossed his mind. He just had to ask what it was about; it was an inquiry that could not wait.

“Did she just call me your boyfriend?”

Blond hair flew in all directions as Akihito turned his face toward Asami in almost whiplash inducing speed, that face was redder than Asami had seen it in a long time.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

It was a lie if Asami ever heard one.

“Why?”

The blonde’s face morphed into the image of disappointment, softly spoken words reached Asami’s ears as Akihito again turned his face away from him.

“Because it’s who I told her I was introducing her to tonight. I wanted her to like you… but you had to go and ruin it… Jealous prick. Like after all the times we’ve been together I could look at anyone else.”

With those words, Akihito made his way towards his workroom. Before he managed to lock himself in to simmer in his anger quietly, until he deemed he was able to look at Asami in the eyes without wanting to strangle him, Asami caught his arm and pulled him close to his broad chest.

Large hands cupped the still angry photographer’s chin and brought his face up so golden and hazel eyes met each other. Asami spoke with the low calming tones you would speak to a frightened animal who might lash out at any minute and maul your face if provoked.

“Akihito, did you really want the woman who gave birth to you, to like me?”

“I did, she understands and wouldn’t have judged so I really wanted her to meet you and like you. I wanted you to like her, too.”

Tears made twin paths down Akihito’s cheeks and his eyes reflected more of the disappointment he felt at how bad it had all gone. Asami was not one to feel regret about the things he did, but he regretted his actions tonight. Still, he felt Akihito should have given him a call before picking up his ‘mother’ and informed him of what was going on.

“I’ll clear my schedule for tomorrow and go with you to pick her up at the hotel. We can spend the day together if you want, getting to know each other.”

“You mean it?” There was a ray of hope that things could still be salvaged shining in those hazel eyes, Asami hoped tomorrow he could fix what he ruined tonight.

“Yes.”

He held the smaller body closer to his own in a tight embrace and then guided his lover to their shared room.

Tonight, because it was what Akihito needed, he would say he was sorry in the only way he knew. Tomorrow, after Akihito’s mother was deposited back at her hotel, he would revisit the topic of Akihito not informing him right away on what was going on and letting his mind fill with uncertainty and speculation. Akihito after all knew Asami was a jealous man and should have known better, Asami was looking forward to reminding him.

As the night went on, the two found themselves in a tangle of moans, groans, cries of pleasure and soft caresses. Asami gave Akihito everything he needed and his lover responded beautifully to every touch. Their passionate embrace went well into the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All in all, I’m satisfied with this short fic. It could go on but in all honesty I am not moved to continue. However, as always, I am totally open for someone to do a sequel if they are so inclined as long as they ask/inform me of it first.
> 
> For those of you who are not happy with the top three for the update poll and have not voted, this is your chance to vote on the fic you want to read. Tomorrow I will start working on the top one and will hopefully update between Friday around midnight and Saturday late afternoon.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading/reviewing/commenting/following/kudoing and etc. You are all super awesome and I appreciate the support.
> 
> Setsuna

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this short chapter, do let me know what you think about what will happen when Asami gets home.
> 
> Love ya’ll 
> 
> Setsuna


End file.
